doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sinner
The Time Lord known as The Sinner is a deserter and wanted fugitive. He's widely hated and despised by his own people so much so he was stripped of his former name and branded with a new one The Sinner. His original title was once The Professor but he's since rejected it. He spends his time traveling through space and time out running the law. History He was originally a soldier in the time war however he fled before the final days and barely escaped by hiding in a pocket dimension. When he finally surfaced he found that before the end of the war there was a bounty put on his head. Once he was discovered to be alive it was reactivated and he was forced to go on the run. Childhood He was an average Time Lord child with no extraordinary achievements. While most Time Lord children would play he'd stay inside and study often barely able to get by. Despite coming from a prestigious family he never measured up to their high expectations. Young Adult He attempted to go into politics like the rest of his family however he never measured up to the high standards that were set for him. So he opted for a desk job archiving Time Lord history. In particular he was in charge of managing all records pertaining to The Doctor, his foes, companions, and so forth. His perfect memory suited him well in his job after the destruction of the records durring the Time War this makes the Sinner the most knowledgeable person on the Doctor. Time War He was to his dismay drafted into the military and forced to serve as a soldier during his time as a soldier he was less than average. He was at one point given a crucial assignment one that would have potentially ended the war. The assignment involved the a high ranking Dalek, possibly this was anyone from the Emperor, Cult of Skaro, or even Davros himself. No one truly knows who the target was only that it would have meant a key victory. However the mission was a complete failure. All but the Sinner were killed. Only the Sinner survived and he had to abandon his mission(which he could have succeeded in but at the cost of his life) to save his own life. Upon returning to his superiors he was given one of the harshest punishments. Birth of Sin The punishment inflicted upon the young Sinner was one of the harshest Time Lord society. For his cowardice he was branded with the Mark of Sin a permanent reminder of his crime and cowardice. All records of him were erased and his family, friends, all acquaintances were forbidden from every uttering his name and former title. From that moment on he was The Sinner. He was only barely able to escape custody and flee it was then a bounty had been placed on his head. After some time his own father tracked him down in an attempt to execute him. The Sinner tried to reason with his father but it was futile. His father was about end his life when in a final desperate act The Sinner turned the tables and without thinking killed his father. Trivia *His child hood hero was The Doctor. *The Bounty on his head is maintained by anther Time Lord The Watcher who seems to harbor a great deal of animosity towards The Sinner for being a deserter. *The reason he and The Doctor have never met is that he has purposefully gone out of his way to avoid Time Lords. Even going as far as to cloak himself. *The punishment inflicted upon him is almost exactly like the real life punishment Damnatio Memoriaehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damnatio_memoriae because as well as being branded, exiled and stripped of his status and title he was also removed from all records and his family and friends were forbidden from ever speaking his name and former title. Category:Time Lords Category:Soldiers Category:Individuals